


Marry Me

by sleepy_mind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_mind/pseuds/sleepy_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a man who worked in a diner. Why would the blond want him?</p><p>Loosely based on Train's Marry Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> yep. a oneshot. ~~Train haunted me late at night saying I should write this because you're a bamf and working sucks.~~ enjoy!

The diner was established twenty years ago by a man named Kilgharrah at the southwest of London. "Camelot" started out as a home business with Kilgharrah serving as the cook and Aithusa — his daughter — as a waitress. Within the span of five years, Camelot was well-known throughout London and many favoured its brilliant breakfast menu. 

At that time also, came an old man who addressed himself as Gaius who was a retired chef of the Avalon Hotel. Kilgharrah hired him to help in the kitchens and not too soon after, Gaius' chicken tikka masala became the customer's favourite second to Kilgharrah's Sunday roast. 

A year later, a woman came by the invitation of Gaius. Hunith was short and became a good friend of Aithusa. Kilgharrah also hired Hunith to help Aithusa serving food. 

Five years had passed and the diner was in the verge of collapsing. Kilgharrah couldn't afford the cost of construction from the nearby city. Fortunately, Aithusa had a friend, Elyan whose father was a constructor. The man called Kilgharrah and offered to fix the diner with a reasonable cost. 

Now the cafe stood tall and proud, albeit the simple, middle class design. It still attracted customers from London, and some even came from Wales and the North East. 

Two years later, Hunith and Thomas brought their respective children to the diner and placed then under Kilgharrah's care. 

Hunith brought her son, Merlin who's very good at cooking and people. He was tall, lanky with dark hair and stormy blue eyes. He was very kind and helpful towards everyone. So Kilgharrah offered him the job as the cook and the waiter. 

Thomas brought Gwen and Elyan. Gwen was in the same age as Merlin. She was dark skinned girl with curly hair and a lovely smile. She quickly became friends with Merlin and Aithusa. Elyan was in the same age as Aithusa. He was taller than Gwen despite the fact he was younger. 

So the employees of Camelot consisted of these people; Kilgharrah, Gaius, Hunith, Thomas, Merlin, Gwen, Elyan, and Aithusa. 

* * *

 

It was completely love at first sight. 

He hadn't meant to catch his eyes. He heard a crash and was only curious to see what had happened. He saw a tall, lanky man not older than he was apologising to the couple on the seat. The couple gave him a smile and told him it was fine. He went on all fours to clean the coffee stained floor and his eyes never left the lanky man. 

Somehow the man noticed his gaze when he raised his head a little and raising it again to fully met Arthur's clear blue ones. He gave the brunette a quirk of lips and to his surprise, the brunette gave one in return. It was nothing, but the quirk of the man's full lips was endearing in a way. Arthur found himself unable to turn away. 

A ding sound snapped him out of his stupor(and apparently the brunette waiter as well) and he quickly resumed reading his newspaper, leaving the brunette waiter to get back to his work. 

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the endearing smile after that. 

* * *

 

The blond came back again.

He sat near the windows near the corner all by himself with a newspaper as his companion, ordering himself a coffee again. 

Merlin was surprised when he met the blond's intense gaze on the first time the blond came. His clear blue orbs were fixated on Merlin in an almost loving manner and when he gave Merlin a quirk of lips, he couldn't help returning it. 

He couldn't hide his disappointment though when the blond suddenly disappeared after he had brought an order to another table. He let his eyes stayed on the empty seat as he returned to the counter and took the coffee pot. 

Merlin gave a smile when he caught Gwaine and his companion, Elena from the table at the corner. 

He would never admit that he gazed longingly at the empty table in front of Gwaine's. 

* * *

 

Merlin decided to work up his courage when the blond came in again today. 

The blond came alone and sat in his usual table, ordered the same coffee, and read his newspaper. 

Today was quite a busy day. Customers kept coming and ordering. There was this one lovely elderly couple who ordered one large pancakes with maple sauce and Merlin couldn't help the smile on his lips. It was truly sweet. They were holding hands and laughing when Merlin left them to give their order to the kitchen. Merlin smiled at them, thinking how wonderful it'd be if he found someone like that. 

After delivering his last order of his shift, he gazed to the blond’s table and to his utter disappointment, it was empty. He gave a small sigh. 

He returned to the counter to untie the apron on his waist and waved at Gwen, who began her shift right after Merlin. 

The lanky brunette went outside, hoping to catch the blond somewhere. He looked left and right to find nothing but a few cars and no blond. 

Maybe he was just imagining things. The gentle, loving look sent to him was perhaps pity and understanding. He couldn't deny the fact that the man was good-looking, but why would a man like that wanted to spare a glance at this lanky, clumsy idiot?

He sighed and went back into the diner. 

The place was empty now, only two tables were occupied with couples. Gwen was at the counter, wiping a few cups. He took the liberty to get himself a cup of coffee and sat on the blond's table. Merlin realised that the table hadn't been cleaned; the newspaper and the untouched cup of coffee were still there. 

He sighed again, stormy blue eyes gazing down to the seat across him. He sighed again before spotting something on the seat. 

The blond's jacket. 

Merlin stood and took the jacket. He gazed at it and then gently caressing the ceases away. He clutched it to his chest, feeling the warmth of the dark leather jacket on his heart. 

Almost instinctively, he buried his nose into the jacket. The blond scent washing through his nostrils; the smell of forest and cool spring air hitting his senses. 

He clutched it tighter when he heard a bell from the entrance and found the blond staring at him, eyes slightly wide. 

Oh no. Did he saw that?

Merlin's thoughts stopped when the blond's lips curled. He strolled towards Merlin and placed his surprising large, warm hands under Merlin's tiny, bony ones. 

'I believe this is mine,' the blond said, his smile widening. 

'Oh! Yes, o-of course,' Merlin said hastily, gently shoving the jacket back to the blond's hands. 'I found it lying on the seat.'

Merlin tried to move away, but the blond kept a firm hold of his hands. The tall blond chuckled at Merlin's flustered actions and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. 

Merlin raised his eyes to meet the blond's clear ones questioningly before he felt a soft pressure on his lips. His heart literally exploded in his chest, sending sparks through his veins. 

When the blond pulled away, he smiled gently at Merlin and pulled Merlin closer. Their noses touched and Merlin couldn't fight the blood that rushed to his cheeks, feeling his face getting warmer. 

'Arthur,' the blond said, his clear blue orbs never leaving Merlin's stormy blue ones. 

'Merlin,' he replied. 

Arthur chuckled and nuzzled his perfect nose onto Merlin's. 'It must be destiny,' he said quietly before pressing his lips firmer onto Merlin's. 

This time, Merlin kissed back and closed his eyes. 

Could it truly be destiny meeting this stranger? It felt so right when Arthur pressed his lips onto his and the way Arthur looked at him made him feel giddy and shy at the same time. When Arthur pulled him into an embrace and his breath caressed Merlin's neck, it felt  _right._ Like he fitted there, right in Arthur's arms. 

Somehow, Gwen managed to find her iPod and blasted an instrumental song. Merlin didn't notice the other two couples standing up and swaying to the music. Arthur looked at Merlin again, as if asking for permission before swaying gently to the music as well. 

Merlin buried his head on Arthur's shoulder as they swayed together, drowning in each other's presence. 

They swayed to the music all evening until the two couples left and the diner closed. 

'Marry me?' Arthur suddenly asked, softly, quietly, as if he's afraid of a rejection. 

Merlin smiled. It was only their third meeting and they hadn't dated yet, but this warm feeling spreading through his chest and his beating heart were enough to answer the question. 

He kissed Arthur. 

'I will,' he answered, stormy eyes glinting ever so brightly, and a wide smile plastered on his lips.

* * *

 

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

 

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

 

_(Marry Me — Train)_

**Author's Note:**

> *flees*


End file.
